


Volume Control - Elsanna Smut

by Whackabee



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Incest, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Modern Era, Movie: Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen (2013), Romance, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whackabee/pseuds/Whackabee
Summary: Hmmm I haven't written smut in a long, long time, so I thought I'd try a very short smutty drabble. That's a thing, right? Enjoy ;)Tips, constructive criticism, pointers very welcome and encouraged, thank you!
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Volume Control - Elsanna Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm I haven't written smut in a long, long time, so I thought I'd try a very short smutty drabble. That's a thing, right? Enjoy ;)
> 
> Tips, constructive criticism, pointers very welcome and encouraged, thank you!

“Oh Eh-Els-ah-ah, do- don’t- don’t stop-“ she gasped.

"Ah-Anna this is- is _wrong_." Elsa's breaths were ragged and shallow, too.

"Shh," a finger was pressed to cherry lips, bodies emanating the heat of desire. Elsa stroked her own finger inside of Anna's slick core. " _God,_ Elsa!"

A freckled, boiling thigh pressed against the elder's own, damp center. She gasped and threw her head back. _Breathe._ Her hand grabbed a fistful of fiery auburn locks and yanked, eliciting a loud moan from Anna. It vibrated in her chest, in _their_ chests, pressed against one another. Elsa gasped and looked at Anna's door. Shut, but not locked, just one indication that their actions were spontaneous.

"Wha- wha-hah- what if- if someone finds uh-us?" She managed to gasp out as a curious hand began to knead her supple rear. It felt electric up and down the entirely of her spine, from the very base of her bones.

"Eh-everyo-ah- _yes_ , Elsa!" She heard Anna pant as she drove her finger deeper into the younger girl's saturated opening. "Everyone is- hng- is downstairs." 

_God_ Anna's carnal, raspy voice was infuriatingly sexy. Elsa drove her hand faster, to the tempo of her racing heart and sweating body. Thank _God_ family traditions were so predictable. Elsa just hoped that her and Anna's absence wasn't _that_ obvious. " _Oh God,_ Anna- yes- right-ah- right _there_ ," the blonde moaned as she felt her sister's knee rub upwards, putting ample pressure over her burning, dripping clit. 

"Yeah-ha, you like that, E-Elsa?" She teased, taking another squeeze of the girl's bottom, earning a gasp and buck of porcelain hips. 

"I _love_ that," Elsa breathed, somewhat relaxing her taut, glistening back.

It's not like they planned this. It's not like they even planned to _kiss_. But it's not like it was every day that Elsa was back in town from college. 

But she _was_ back for Christmas, along with _all_ of their family, collected downstairs, _hopefully_ not hearing how recklessly loud the two were becoming.

"Elsaaa!" Anna bucked when she felt a teasing thumb brush over her sensitive clit, then return with more command. " _Yes!_ "

Anna wasn't trying to be quiet. At _all,_ in fact. Elsa put a finger to her lips. "Shhh-ahh-shh Ah-Anna."

But she just took the finger in her mouth and sucked it, moaning deeply as she did.

Elsa buckled forward with a resonating gasp and raspy breath. " _Hng_ we have to- have to- be- qui- quiet!"

She opened her eyes to meet darkened teal ones on a cherry red, shining, freckled face; mouth agape and hot breathes eking out. Lewd and unwavering. Desire frothing, driving every thought within.

Anna knew what she wanted, and she knew what she _didn't_ care about. Elsa felt herself build faster towards release. She let out a moan and drove her nails into lithe shoulders when Anna commanded in a husky voice " _fuck_ me, Elsa."

Volume control went out the window, gasps, moans, and cries of pleasure ringing out in the heavy, sensuous room. The smell of lust and love laced the air between them as Elsa sped her fingers up, opting for a pattern she now _knew_ Anna liked. " _God yes,_ keep- agh- go-oh-ing! Oh Elsa! I'm gonna- I'm- I'm gonna cu-uhh-cuhumm!"

Anna's hips bucked upwards, her entire body tensing and arching with a bolt of pleasure and electricity, riding the shock wave with continued teasing; her raspy, oxygen deprived scream only partially stifled only by Elsa's pale hand pressing flush against her tender lips.

The afterglow rang out like a bell, the sisters collapsing in a heap of sweat, ecstasy, and realized emotion. They still panted, but as the minutes ticked forth, neither even cared to check to see if anyone heard.

"Oh God, Elsa," the redhead gasped out one last time.

"Hmm," the elder purred, the vibration shooting through Anna's body and sending a shock wave down her spine. 

"You have- have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Elsa coughed out a laugh, it was all she had energy for, even as her heart felt light and her stomach and body buzzed. "I love you," she breathed, hot breath licking the younger's sensitive ear. 

A shiver ran down Anna's spine. She knew what Elsa meant. She wrapped her arms and legs around her sister, pulling her closer, if even possible.

"I love you, too."


End file.
